The Story of Us
by TallieTexas09
Summary: "Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking and I'm dying to know if it's killing you like it's killing me..." What happens Nick and Miley run into each other at the AMA's? Two-shot Songfic rated M!


**I wanted to apologize again for not updating in so long. I'm going to get back to my other story soon I just needed to do something different for a little so think of this as kind of an intermission. Not sure yet if I'm gonna make this a two shot or a three shot but either way here's the first section! **

Nick POV.

Oh god. It was happening again. I stand in the back corner of the room, admiring her tan skin, looking so soft I longed to reach out and touch her. She was wearing an off-white strapless dress that was short and had a bow attached to the back of it. She giggled with Taylor and another girl I didn't recognize, her laugh still so loud and so obnoxious that it caught the attention of several other people in the room. Well it could have been that, or maybe it was just her radiating beauty. I knew I was being a complete pussy by not going over to her, but I was so nervous I could hardly move. The last time we saw each other was in Chicago when she was shooting a movie and I was there on the camp rock 2 tour. It had only been a few months but it was bizarre to think how much had changed since then.

_Flashback._

_"Nick what the hell?" she yelled, throwing her arms around me._

_I laughed to myself "Hey, Mi." I hugged her back and took in the familiar sent. God she always smelled amazing._

_"What are you doing here? God I can't believe you're actually on set!" _

_We started walking back towards catering because she was on lunch break from filming. We fell into a comfortable pace walking side by side and I couldn't help but notice that either she was wearing a push up bra or she'd gone up a cup size because her boobs look amazing._

_"Haven't you been marking down the days on your calendar when the touring event of the summer hits your town?" I asked sarcastically. _

_"Oh right about that… I kind of converted to Bieberism. Sorry, love."_

_"I'm pissed Miley," I said, joking once again._

_"If it helps I'm truly sorry."_

_"Yeah well sorry only gets you so far."_

_She grabbed me by the hand and turned me so that I was facing her. Eyeing me seductively she pressed her body against mine and held me close to her, her delicate hands pressing ever so lightly against my lower back._

_"What am I gonna have to do to make it up to you?" she said, biting her lip. Fuck. She knew what she was doing now. And it was working… incredibly well I might add._

_"You're dating Liam." As wrong as the sentence sounded coming from my mouth, I knew it had to be said. If she ended up doing something she regretted with me, she would resent me for it and I could end up loosing her for good. I could go through the day with an aching hard-on if it was what would stop her from making a mistake. Before I finished the sentence, however, she interrupted me._

_"We broke up," she stated plainly. There was no resentment or hurt in her voice as she spoke airily. _

_"What hotel are you staying at?" I asked, my mind already on one thing._

_What happened next is no surprise. When we got to her hotel, some fancy place I didn't bother to remember the name of, we had the best sex we'd ever experienced together. And when she woke up, I was gone. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why she never called me after that. I'd be pissed too. What I didn't understand, was why I never called her. Or left a note. Or texted. Or sent a carrier pigon. Hell, I'd hire a sky writer for this girl. So why didn't I? Honestly, I don't know. Anyway, the next week she and Liam were back together. That stung._

Present Day.

Miley POV.

Oh crap. He's here. Of course. Just what I need. I pretended to busy myself, fidgeting with my dress and hair as I tried to avoid eye contact with him. I found myself laughing at things that weren't even funny just to look like I was having a good time without him. The truth is, I'm never genuninly happy when we're on bad terms. No matter what shit Nick has pulled in the past, he'll always have a piece of my heart. Just like I know I'll always have a piece of him to do with what I like. And tonight, those little heartstrings were going to be pulled all over the damn place. Not that he didn't deserve it. What kind of a guy fucks their "first love" and then walks away without a word? Honestly, I was starting to question why he was seen as such a "gentleman."

The lights went down slightly signaling for everyone to find their seats as the show was about to start.

"Tay I'm gonna go sit down I'll see you backstage." I said to her before leaving. I was escorted to the front of the audience to my seat by one of the ushers and found Scott, my best friend, already sitting down.

"Hey doll, god do I have news for you" I said.

"Gossip? Spill." Oh my lord I love this kid, I thought.

"Nick's here."

Scott's jaw opened and he looked shocked, overreacting as usual to what I had told him. Before he could answer, music flooded the room and a field of white grassy looking things appeared on the stage followed by a tree, moving into the forefront with the outline of a girl on it. As the stage lights went up, Rihanna appeared on the tree singing Love the Way You Lie. By the time she got to Only Girl In The World, Scott and I were so into it we were standing up and shaking our hips to the music. Its times like these when I love the fact that I have a gay best friend. When the performance was over and we sat down during a commercial break, Scott turns to me and says quietly, "Nick's here."

"Um yes. I told you the exact same thing five minutes ago." I say confused. Was he drinking before this event?

"No I mean he's literally here. He's sitting two seats away from you."

I turn my head in disbelief and sure enough next to my publicist sits Nick Jonas. Why does crap like this always happen to me? I turn around before he can catch me starting and look at Scott. "Crap. This sucks what do I do? Damn my performance I seriously just want to leave!"

"Excuse me? You are Miley H.B.I.C. Cyrus. Millions of girls want to be you. _I _want to be you. You're not going to let some teenage boy dictate where you go and what you do. And you love performing don't use that as an excuse. Plus you can use your costume as revenge."

I laugh my extremely embarrassing laugh, but hope that he hears me, and smile. "You know what Scott? I love you!"

The next segment goes by relatively easily. I'm a little self-conscious sitting less than four feet away from him but manage to avoid eye contact. By the time the next commercial break hits, I'm being called backstage to get ready.

Nick POV.

Jesus what am I doing here? I'm not even nominated. PR just thought it was important for my brothers and I to keep up appearances since the tour ended. I'm sitting two seats away from the girl who knowingly or subconciously occupies my every thought, completely in agony. Her assistant comes up to our row of seats and tells her to head backstage, presumably for her performance later. As I watch her walk away, I'm reminded of just how well she's grown up.

20 minutes later.

The lights are on dimly around the stage and I see a bed with silk sheets and a girl laying on top. As the music starts, I feel a knot tie up in my stomach with the realization of who it is.

_R-O-C-K Mafia… Creation shows me what to do I'm dancing on the floor with you and when you touch my hand, I go crazy, yeah._

She lays on her back with her legs bent and laying out to the side of her. She holds the microphone up to her mouth and uses her other hand to support her as she slowly lifts her top half off the bed looking into the camera and sensually singing out the first few lines of a song off her new album.

_The music tells me how to feel I, like you know but is this real by the time we say goodnight, I'll know if this is right_

The outfit she has on shouldn't be legal to be worn on television. She has on a short tight fitting one-piece outfit that looks somewhat like a busteir and her light brown hair is all around her in tousled curls. Whatever she's wearing, she looks hot as hell.

_And I feel you coming through my veins, am I into you, or is the music to blame?_

As she belts out the last word, she is pulled off the bed by one of her dancers and they all start performing some extremely teasing choreography. God she makes it a little hard to have pure thoughts…

Throughout the chorus, she shakes her hips provokingly and looks so into the song I can't think straight. Since her eighteenth birthday a few months ago, people have been accepting of her new sexy image now that she's officially an adult and she's really grown up big time.

_So come on baby, keep provoking me, keep on roping me, like a rodeo_

As she sings, all the dancers come close around her and she presses her front into one of the guys, grinding on him and causing me to simultaneously get 100% turned on and loose myself in jealously.

_And it hits me_

She stands alone in the front of the stage getting down on her knees and holding her hand on the side of her hip, her arm pressed tightly into herself

_Like a title wave_

She moves her hand to the front of her body and slowly drags it downward. Oh fuck.

_Are you feeling me?_

She closes her eyes and scrunches her eyebrows together ever so slightly. I literally feel like I could jack off by just looking at her.

_Or is the music to blame?_

Oh it's definitely not just the music…

**I wanted to dedicate this to the people who said such supportive things to me on the last update, yall genuinely made me feel a lot better so thank you JuuhByMiley, XBelieveInYazzi, xmileylovex, TheMsBrandy1, Nileylover303, Dedeitaly92, xMadeline11x, CurlyQ96, and lastly 1MileyRayCyrus1 for sending me the inbox that got me to update again. You guys are so sweet THANK you.**

**...All I want for Christmas is for you to review! **


End file.
